THREE YEARS AGO
by DaughtersofTheKing95-96
Summary: Three years and still I haven't found her, but I wont lose hope no matter what.  Hold on, don't loose hope, I am going to find you, I promise, ...One island down, 99 more to go...
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Okaaay this is OUR first story, (we are two, Silver writes and I, Ruby edit and update!) I personaly think it really swet but you may tell us something diferent so review!**

**We do NOT Own Kindom Hearts!**

* * *

THREE YEARS AGO-

Epilogue

Sora's POV:

It has been three years. Three years since she told me she was two month pregnant. Three years since I last laid eyes on my girl, since I had stunned those beautiful crimson locks, since I had caressed that soft silly skin on gaze into those deep purple-blue eyes. I was already starting to forget her soft melodious voice. But memories of was the only thing that kept me going. Three years ago Xemas has had taken me away from her, and he had already payed.

"Your wait is coming to an end. But please don't give up baby. I'll find you and that's a promise." I griped the handle of my keyblade tighter as I jumped onto the ground gazing at the sunset I had enjoyed with her many times. "Not in Destiny Islands. But I'll search all the worlds needed. "One island down, 99 more to go."

* * *

**There you go.**

**Hope you like it like I sai review if we see them we maybe get inspider and get faster:P. **


	2. Chapter 2

THREE YEARS AGO-

CHAPTER 1

(Three months later…)

Kairi's POV:

It has been three years. Three years since that day I told him I was pregnant. Three long years since I last saw his handsome tanned face on ruffled his spiky-hair, since his hand had lovingly caressed my cheek on I had started into his blue-cerulean eyes, how I longed to hear his soft deep voice saying softly how much he loved me, or take me in his arms and snuggle there while watching a movie. But no, I didn't have anything of that any longer, and I probably never would. Memories of him are what keep me going. Day after day I woke up with the same stupid false hope: wake u and see him curled up beside me. A stupid false hope. "Its ok don't cry mommy" A soft childish voice said. i reached up to touch my face sure enough, it was wet. Tears, they don't help at all. It's the same pain if you let them flow or if you don't. It will always hurt. I quickly wiped them away and looked down to the worried face of my child in front of me. "Good morning baby" I said smiling at her, Right then she gave me the highlight every day since that morning she was brought to this world, she smiled. It was a combination of his lop-sided grin, that trade-mark smile of him the one he would always flash at me after we shared a kiss. Then came the sweet innocence of mine. All combined and mixed in one little pure face: Our daughter. For the people who knew us both, it would be quite shocking to meet our daughter because not only her smile was a combination, her whole self was. Her hair was crimson like mine. She had long curled up locks and they had highlights of brown, a light chocolate brown, and the amazing thing was: they were natural. Then last but not least comes the most astonishing thing about my little girl: Her eyes. a blend between cerulean-blue and the strong hint of purple of my eyes, In other words: they are gorgeous.

"So how am I to call you today Miss?"

She didn't hesitate to say: "Sky. Just Sky"

I smiled. I had told her many stories about the origin of her name: SKY ROXANE. After him. She knows this and insisted on being called that way.

"Sky, Just Sky mommy." her second name came from his brother, Roxas. He had helped me in everything since I was alone in the world two months pregnant. Unfortunately he had died some time after my little girl was born. She was named after the two most amazing guys in the world: The Strife brothers.

"Common Missy or you are going to be late to your first excursion day." That did it. She began to blab away on what they were going to do, how and when. "Mommy-cakes remember you have to pick me up at the park no at the school, kay? If you go there, there won't be anybody. Will be long gone…" I made a mental note on that. I don't know how she managed but she could eat her "breakfy" and talk at the same time. I headed there to the car and put her seat belt on.

"…Are you still looking for me? Will you ever find me?..."

SORA'S POV

I could hear myself parting but it was far away. I kept walking not minding the fact that I was almost not breathing. The park was my goal. I would rest in the bench that oversees the playground. My spirit always calmed down at the sound of children laughter. It had been three whole months since I had been at Destiny Islands and this was the only possible world where she could be and something told me that she was. Maybe was the wind, or my heart or something in the air. I don't know. Laughter lulled me straight to the playground. Soon enough I founded myself in front of a bench overlooking the play set. I sat down with a heavy sigh and closed my eyes. Welcomed memories rushed all at once popping in succession on my head.

"_Well' always be together, right Sora?"_

"… _Sora, don't ever change!"_

"… _I'll always be with you! I promise!"_

I could feel unshed tears gathering inside my eyes. Suddenly I felt a pair of little hands rest on my knee.

"Daddy, why are you sad?"

I was startled. that soft little voice caught me off guard. And on top, it was calling ME daddy. I looked down in a daze. Sure enough resting her head on her little arms (that were resting on my knee) was a little girl looking worriedly at me.

"Well, hello there!" She smiled but in my daze it seemed like a blur. I felt myself smile back.

"Are you happy now daddy?" Oh, my. This girl thinks I am her dad! What to do…? "Sweetie I think you are mistaking me. I am not your daddy"

She stood up and jumped her face set. "Yes you are! You are just like mommy describes you. Cedulean eyes, spiky brown hair and dwimple cheeks. It's you!"

I started at her. Yet another memory managed to fill my mind,

"_I love your __dimples__!" _

"_At this moment I want to see your dimpled smile."_

I came back to present time to see what looked like the mother of the child that came to take her away. I held my breath my breath, was this the woman who describe her husband who happened to be me? Was I dreaming? Was this even real? Most of all…

Was this HER?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hei everybody your wonderfull and kind of lazy editor, Ruby, is back. And I am reaaaaaally sorry for the delay, me and Silver were kind of busy, **

**I am never, ever under almost any sircunstances gonna press an author because of delay, believe me its hard to make the time. Its great to see you reviewing, and for some who are in suspense i am going to try to upload each week. =) But dont blame if I can't =S**

**Anyway We neither of us own kingdom hearts. **

Chapter 2- Monotonous

Kairi's POV:

Life was useless. Every day was the exact same copy of the other. Woke up, got changed, fed my girl, drove her to school and then went to work. I painted. I spent my days in a lovely drawing room, my own studio, painting dark pictures. Depressing ones. My older sister had taught me how to draw when I was five. There was a big painting of her in my room. She was three years older than me. She had disappeared mysteriously one day. Nobody has ever seen her again. Roxas had been crushed, he had liked her even though she was older. She used to babysit the Strife brothers and me. Those had been good days. I would draw rainbows and kids stuff. Not anymore, now my paintings were black and white, with red splashed over. BLOOD. I have never let Sky into my gallery in fear she would see the way I expressed my feelings. Black, White, Red. Darkness, Shade.

Life for me was useless without him. Life for me was monotonous.

I turned my stretch pad to a white page. I stretched him, I stretched myself, I stretched our daughter. I named the painting: MONOTONOUS.

Sora's POV:

It was not her. I knew as soon as the woman got close enough to get a good look, her hair was light brown, her eyes were brown as well. I sighed in disappointment. This was the child's mother, something inside me went down at the thought that this wonderful girl was not… OK. I would not finish that thought. "Sweetie, What have we said about talking to strangers?" The little girl looked up. The source of innocence in the flesh. Something inside me stirred and I had the crazy desire of taking her in my arms. Her little jaw suddenly set. "This is not a stranger, teacher" she looked at me, smiled and then turned back to the teacher with a frown. "This is my daddy" In a flash, a succession of images of a certain someone doing the same thing this little girl had done, came to me. I opened my eyes wide. The teacher (Uff, what a relief she's not that woman's daughter) Misunderstood the way my eyes popped out like two plates and took the girls hands to lead her away. "Wait!" I called. "Can I know her name?" I asked the woman. She frowned at me. "Please?"I said. It sounded miserable even to my own ears. She looked startled and nodded. I looked to the little girl and lowered myself to the ground. "Can I?" She smiled and shook her head no. "Not today" she said simply and turned around to walk away. When she was like fifteen feet away from me she turned around again and said in her soft angelic voice: "Mommy is still waiting for you." After a pause. "Daddy" With that she was gone leaving her words to haunt my dreams. It is needless to say, that night I didn't slept at all.

Kairi's POV.

I took the original sketch into sake keeping and model another one. I changed myself so the buyers wouldn't think it was actually me. Few people knew I had a daughter, least of all how she looked like or that her dad had vanished three years ago.

So there it was: Monotonous, him, Sky and a girl with brown reddish hair and purple eyes. She looked like me if you studied it close otherwise not. I put everything away and stepped out of my safe heaven. "Time to pick up the angel." I whispered to no one at all and smiled to myself.

~~~~S.K.S.~~~~

"Hi, mommy-cakes!" That name always brought a smile to my face. "Hi sweetie" she opened her eyes wide and stated bluntly: "That's how daddy calls me mommy-cakes, you'll need to call me something else." I just started at her. What had gotten into my little child's head? Just then Aerith decided to call me aside. She hugged me and then related what the child had been up to today. "There was a man sitting on a bench and she went straight to him. They talked and I saw the man's face reflect pure horror and I was scared so I rushed there and tried to take her away and the most amazing thing was she told me he was no stranger. She told me it was her daddy." She stopped searching my face. But I was expressionless. No emotion showed on my face. Just some earnest on my eyes, which she caught, that lead her on: "The guy seemed kind of rejected and I don't know what. Then he demands to know her name. I could do nothing but nod. He proceeds to go to his knees to ask her. You know what the lad answered? She said no! So calmly I felt my mouth hang open. Just like that: "Not today". She grabbed my hand and led me away. ten feet after she turned around and said: "She is still waiting for you, daddy" With that we were gone" After that my day was a haze I don't remember anything that happened. Just what sky told me before going to sleep "I love you mommy… I love daddy too, wait for him… he'll…" she felled asleep.

He'll find you. That's what she was going to say:

He'll find you.

**OH MY! I forgot to tell you that Silver just told me kind of the ending and I am soooooooooo exited I really hope that you enjoy it as much as I am. =D So review so I can get inspired and exited to continue. =D**

**Ruby!**


End file.
